Will you remember me?
by fireworkninja
Summary: After a tragedy that took shadow away from sonic.. what will our blue hero do? WARNING: Yaoi rated T because of future violance
1. Chapter 1

It wouldnt have mattered if I loved him or not, I knew he didnt returen my feelings. I knew that he only thought of me as a friend. Yet, with the way he has been acting around me latley makes me think other wise... but then again I shouldnt get my hopes up. Ive learned that if you let your emotions get the better of you, sooner or later you will get hurt. That is why I am the way I am, so closed and cold towards others, always keeping my emotions to my self. I learned the hard way, loosing my best friend a long time ago, watching as she died right in front of me and not being able to do enything bout it. She had told me to forgive them fro what they have done and instead help them.. but how could I? Maria was my best friend almost like a sister so i followed through with her last wish. Over the years I never learened to love those humans, but still helped them when they needed it.

**This is just to see if my writing skills have improved since the last time ive written a story... Please tell me if this story sounds good enough so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a long time since Eggman has found me frozen in that capsule. When I first was released I wanted to pay off my debt, so he had me collect all the chaos emeralds. As I did so I had many encounters in which people called me sonic. As I heard my self being called this name more and more, it spiked my curiosity as to whom this hedgehog might be. When I finally met him, it enraged me that they thought that we were the same person; When we had our first battle with out any difficulty what so ever.. This enraged me more, how could people think that I was him? a weakling, so I thought, someone who didn't challenge my speed or strength. Even so I accomplished the other part of my task, beating him. I did not as to why Eggman had troubles defeating that low life. I took me looking like him to my advantage and getting him in to trouble.

**SKIPPED TIME**

As i plunged to my death, I remembered the promise i had made my long time friend hopping to have come through with it. Even with all my hatred towards the humans for what they have done.. I still helped save their world.

_**MORE TIME HAS PASSED**_

A few years passed, who know how many, but i remember waking up in a strange lab with a bunch of mechines surrounding me. I noticed that i had needles sticking out of my arms and legs. I knew for a fact that this wasnt one of the many labs that Eggman possesed because this one had a more relaxing feel than a destructive one. I heard the door open and a voice speak..

**"So you are finally awake? It took you atleast a year to do so. Of corse it took us atleast two years to find you." **I knew that voice anywhere, it beloneged to that faker. (Who surprisingly helped me save planet Earth)

_"Hmph, I dont see why you would care or be looking for me.. the last time I checked we were rivals" _I answered and to my surprise with a damaged voice.

"**Correction, WE did..."**

_"Whatever just tell me the reasons" _I answered back

**"I was until you inturupted me! After a year since you've plunged towards earth people came up to us stating that they had seen you laying on the forest flor looking as if you were taking a nap. It took us a couple of months to finally trust those people and went out to look for you. When we finally arrived to the forest me and Knuckles expected for you to not be there, but were surprised to see you. When we both carried you back to Tails lab we hopped that you would be ok and not have an even worse caes of amnesia"**

_"I dont get it.. Why would you help me?" _This wasnt my ententions to sound so curious or sound as if i had any interests but a side of me wanted to know.

**"It may not have seem like it to you but to the rest of us you were considered a friend, especialy because you helped save the human world. Even after what they did." **He answered.

_"Ok? But that doesnt explain why i survived the big fall" _I stated.

**"Well I dont know exactly how but Tails seems to think that it has something to do with how Gerald Robbotnik created you... Oh and Tails also douted that you would have a bad case of amnesia but did know that when you woke up you would be week and woul have to stay in bed for a feew months. Also someone is going to take care of you while you recover" **What! Never in my life have i been week or vonurable, much less needed someone to take or look out for me since Maria passed away.

Because my curiosity took the better of me i asked.._"Who will be taking care of me?"_

**"You might not like the answer but im totally fine with it... Im the one who is going to take care of you"**

* * *

_**PERFECT PLACE FOR A CLIFF HANGER. HOW WILL SHADOW REACT? OH AND SORRY FOR MAKING THE FIRST PARAGRAPH SEEM LIKE I WAS SUMMERIZING ONE OF THEIR GAMES.. DONT JUDGE ME PLEASE.. PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW THIS STORY IS GOING ON SO FAR THANKS... PEACE!**_


End file.
